Palekaiko (episode)
Palekaiko (Paradise) is the 11th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis The team is called to investigate when two hunters find a young woman in the woods and it's soon discovered that the woman is suffering from memory loss. When the team dig deeper, they discover that the woman has amassed a lot of money in debt while her husband's mother is blaming the woman in question for her son's disappearance but things take a turn when the man is later discovered in a hotel room, dead while Max soon links the case to several unsolved murders, leading the team to realize that they've got a serial killer on the loose. Plot A group of hunters are in the woods when they discover Erica Harris who asks them for help, Harris not knowing what she's running from. The Hawaii Five-0 team investigate and learn that Erica was on honeymoon with her husband, Jake Harris. Matters are further complicated by Erica's mother-in-law and Jake's mother, Nancy Harris who demands to speak to Erica. When Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett tells her that Erica's fine, Nancy disagrees, stating that if something has happened to her son, Jake, then Nancy believes that Erica is responsible. She also believes that Erica only married Jake for his money, nothing else. Officer Kono Kalakaua also reveals Erica's past and she also mentions that Erica is $100,000 in debt. A while later, Kono and her cousin, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly are searching a hotel room when Kono finds Jake Harris's remains in a bed in the hotel room. Steve later tells Erica the news that her husband is dead with Erica breaking down, grief-stricken. HPD and H50 Medical Examiner, Max Bergman reveals that the circumstances of Jake's death are similar to a series of cases that took place in in French Polynesia in December 2009 where three couples were targeted. In all the cases, the husbands were strangled while the wife's body was found mutilated a few days later. This has Chin grimly realizing that they're dealing with a serial killer. Thanks to some photographs they got from a Private Investigator, Kurt Miller, they find a face of the killer and identity him as Bradford Matinsky who was engaged to a woman he was due to marry but for some reason, the wedding called off with the team believing that Matinsky killed her. They also learn that Matinsky has been traveling on the cruise ship, the Eternity which explains how he's been able to get to the four islands of Hawaii. Steve and Danny head to where the Eternity docks in the hope of arresting Matinsky, only to discover that Matinsky has fled and already chosen his next target. After a car chase, Steve and Danny find Matinsky with Matinsky threatening to kill his hostage. Steve responds by shooting Matinsky which causes Matinsky to fall off a cliff, resulting in Matinsky dying. In the meantime, Steve shows Chin the Champion Spark Plugs tool box that Steve's father with the box containing files and photos about Yakuza activity. There's also a set of unexplained numbers. Chin does some digging and later reveals to Steve that the numbers were a case file that mysteriously disappeared, involving McGarrett's mother's death, which is believed to be murder. Notes * Chin introduces spearfishing to Steve and admits he used to do it with Steve's Dad in Kailoa Bay. Steve admits he always wanted his dad to take him. * Chin wears a Coral Prince rash guard dive shirt when spearfishing * On the cruise ship, Steve has his sidearm in an underarm shoulder holster. * Steve first learns that his mothers death was not an accident. Quotes Steve McGarett: I was 16. My mom was late for dinner. Mom was never late. And, uh, the doorbell rang and from the minute I saw that cop's face, I knew right away. Danny Williams: How'd it happen? Steve McGarett: It was a car accident, drunk driver. Ya know, my dad used to say he felt sorry for the cop who had to come and tell us. And, uh, I never understood what he meant by that... until the day it came that I had to do it myself. Steve McGarett: Radio? Danny Williams: Yeah. (R&B "Sexy eyes starts playing over the radio) Are you serious? Steve McGarett: What? Danny Williams: You're not gonna do something? You're not gonna change this? Steve McGarett: What's wrong with this? Danny Williams: You're gonna leave this? You're not gonna do something about this? Steve McGarett: It's okay. Danny Williams: It's okay? All right. Okay. I know that you have been trained to endure torture, okay? But this is unbearable, okay? This is... This is not right, okay? Songs this bad make stable people wanna kill other people. You understand? {Danny turns off the music and sighs) Steve McGarett: I think it's kind of catchy. (Steve turns the music back on) Danny Williams: You... (sighs) Steve McGarrett: We'll tell them that customs is backed up. Call in a bomb threat. Hell, have CDC quarantine the entire ship on suspicion of a black plague outbreak. I don't care what you do. Okay, nobody disembarks. Danny Williams: All right, May 18th, 1996. Steve McGarrett: What is that? Danny Williams: It's the last time I puked. All right? Don't make me break my streak. Steve McGarrett: You will not puke in this car. You will NOT puke in this car. Danny Williams: Hey, hey, hey! (honking horn) Steve McGarrett: If you're gonna be sick in here, you crack that window. This is a loaner. Trivia *Rhys Coiro who plays Bradford Matinsky previously starred alongside Scott Caan (Detective Danny Williams in the TV series, "Entourage" *Steve admits that his dad never called him Champ until their final conversation. *Steve's mother's car accident, where she "died", was on April 19th, 1992 |} |- |Erica Harris |Peyton List |A young woman who is found in a forest, suffering from memory loss. |- |Nancy Harris |Sheila Kelley |Erica Harris's mother-in-law. |- |Kurt Miller |Joel Tobeck |A Private Investigator. |- |Elliot Clark |Robert Parks-Valletta |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Bradford Matinsky |Rhys Coiro |The serial killer targeting newly wed couples. |- |Kristen Clark |Angie DeGrazia |A woman who appears in the episode. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010)